


Their Universe

by Alexis_universe



Series: Jam-Bomb 2k19 [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Children, Endangered children, F/M, Fusion, Interrupted picnics, Jam-Bomb, Protective Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 16:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17870762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexis_universe/pseuds/Alexis_universe
Summary: A family picnic goes awry in the fastest way possible





	Their Universe

**Author's Note:**

> My third entry for the Jam-bomb, In which I chose to put the two, Children and Fusion

Beach City had a long story with monster attacks. They just happened every week or so, causing differing levels of damage with each attack.

 

Even after the Diamonds agreed to fix the corruption, they only managed to treat a minuscule fraction of the gems that were afflicted by them. And strangely, enough, the monsters that still roamed the planet had become more aggressive than before.

 

And so, The attacks on Beach city became more violent with the time. With the most violent one ruining the picnic Steven and Connie planned to have with their daughter, Lisa.

 

The creature was the dragon-like monster form of a corrupted hessonite. Her large, serpentine frame was supported by legs The size of cars with sharp claws on them. Her gem rested on one of the creature's eye sockets, sitting a bit above  her maw filled with hundreds of sharp teeth.

 

The monster’s appearance on beach city usually meant that the Crystal gems would be there to take it down, but all of them were on a mission at the moment, and had caught the two humans by surprise.

 

The two adults prepared to run into the town to try and stop the creature's rampage. Connie went to grab her weapon from the house while Steven was telling little Lisa to stay on the park, outside of the conflict.

 

“But daaaad…” Little lisa said. “I wanna go help you out!”

 

“I know you want, sweety.” He told her in a calm tone. “But you're still too young to do it.”

 

“Auntie Peridot had 8 years when she saved the earth!” The girl said in rebuttal.

 

“Auntie Peridot was born as an adult and knew to build robots out of scrap.” Steven said.  “And you still don't have any powers to defend yourself.”

 

Lisa pouted in response. Which prompted Steven to ruffle her hair a bit in a reassuring way.

 

“I promise that this will be over very soon, and then we will have the best picnic in the universe.” The gem told her.

 

“You promise?” 

 

“I promise.” He said with a reassuring smile.

 

At that moment, The creature let out a terrifying roar as it stepped on Ronaldo's bicycle, missing Peede's foodtruck by a few meters. The 30 year old's screams could be heard  at a distance as he witnessed the destruction of his property.

 

“I should go check that out.” Steven said.

 

“Please Stay safe.” Lisa said.

 

“We will!” Connie shouted as she made her way towards the monster with her sword in hand. “Stay there honey!”

 

“You heard Mom.” The man said as he created a shield and began heading off to help his wife. “We’ll be back in a minute!”

 

“Okay.” The girl said, taking solace in the fact that she could see her parents do heroic stuff.

 

★★★★

 

Lisa was terrified.

 

A good part of  the town was reduced to rubble and ash as the hessonite fought her parents. 

 

And they weren't doing so hot.

 

They were caught off guard by the creature's flame breath and it's superheated body. 

 

Connie wasn't able to deal damage; as contact with the reptilian body heated her sword so much that she burned her hands, And Steven's shield was starting to show cracks on its surface due to its powerful strikes.

 

Eventually, Connie was sent flying into a wall by the hessonite's tail, Prompting Steven to run up to her in panic.

 

Lisa was terrified of the monster and the destruction it caused. But it was even more scared and worried about her parents’ lives.

 

She didn't even noticed when she began to move.

 

Meanwhile, Steven was hugging the unconscious body of Connie as he defended both of them from the creature's flames with a bubble.

 

“Connie! Please wake up!” He said with tears and soot covering his face. “Please! You have to get up!”

 

The monster saw that it's flame wasn't getting results, and began to stomp on the spherical barrier, cracking it up slightly with every stomp.

 

The barrier was about to break when the creature stopped its onslaught suddenly. A small, familiar voice yelled at the dragon.

 

“Y-You better leave m-my Parents alone! Yo-You POOPFACE!” 

 

Steven looked up from Connie's body into the voice, finding his daughter, yelling at the monster as she threw rocks at it.

 

“WHY D-DON'T YOU MESS WITH SOMEONE YOUR SIZE!” The little girl said as she threw another rock. She was terrified, but she still wanted to protect her parents with all her being.

 

“Lisa!” Steven exclaimed in horror as he saw the hessonite beginning to turn around towards her.

 

The Hessonite walked towards the small child. Killing intention glimmering in its eye.

 

It opened its maw, gathering a large amount of flame within it. Threatening to unleash it upon the little girl before it.

 

And in the glimpse of an eye, a flash of pink light shone from behind the beast.

 

Lisa witnessed how large humanoid figure jumped into the monster head. They were carrying her mother's sword in one hand and her father's shield on the other one. She could sword that their angry eyes shone with an eerie pink glow.

 

“ **DON’T**.” 

 

They held the sword high in the sky.

 

“ **YOU**.” 

 

They plunged their blade deeply into its skull.

 

“ **DARE**.” 

 

The beast screeched in agony, swallowing up the flames it was about to shoot as the figure stabbed it again.

 

**“TOUCH.”**

 

And again.

 

**“MY.”**

 

And again, and again and again and again.

 

“ **DAUGHTER**!!!!!”

 

They plunged the blade one more time before the creature finally gave up. It's dying body disappearing violently in a cloud of smoke and Steam.

 

As Lisa fanned the smoke out of her face, she saw the figure bending over to pick up the gemstone and bubble it in a bubble reminiscing of her father.

 

“D-Dad?” She asked them.

 

“Um… I guess?” They said, their voice was vastly different from when they defeated the beast. “You could say that I am. I think…”

 

As the fog dispersed, Lisa finally looked at the stranger clearly.

 

They were as tall as her father, but was slimmer like her mother. Their poofy hair was long like her mother but curly as his father. Their clothes looked like her parents’ attire mishmashed together. And a gemstone resembling her father's sat on their scarred belly.

 

“Who are you?” The girl asked them.

 

“I WAS supposed to be your birthday surprise.” They said. 

 

“My… Birthday surprise?”

 

“Yeah…” They said “I'm Stevonnie. A fusion of your parents.”

 

“Fusion…” The little girl said with stars in your eyes. 

 

“Yup. Now we need to get you a better present though.” They said with a goofy smile, knowing that the next few days would be filled with questions towards them and their components.

**Author's Note:**

> I made this fic in less than a day, so I'm very proud of myself right now.  
> Please leave Kudos or comments if you liked the story.


End file.
